Zeit
by Violinchen
Summary: Aus einer alten feindschaft in Kindertagen entwickelt sich eine tiefe Freundschaft, aus der letztlich die Liebe entsteht, nach der beide lange gesucht haben. Hermines POV.


**A/N: **Für den Menschen, der mir am wichtigsten in meinem Leben ist. Danke für deine Freundschaft!

**Disclaimer: **Hogwarts, seine Welt und alle Charaktere gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene damit nichts. **  
><strong>

**Zeit**

Als wir Kinder waren, haben wir uns gehasst. Eine schwelende, glühende Feindschaft, an deren Grenzen unnachgiebig gefochten wurde, mit erbitterter Verbissenheit und ohne Gnade. Du warst der verwöhnte, kleine reiche Bengel, mit einem Namen, der dir in der Zaubererwelt alle Türen öffnete, der immer große Töne spuckte und sich bei Schwierigkeiten immer an die Roben seines einflussreichen Vaters heftete und sich darauf verlassen konnte, dass Papa alles wieder in Ordnung brachte. Mich hast du verachtet, mich kaum eines Blickes gewürdigt und mir immer zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich wertlos bin, ein Schlammblut und keine Berechtigung habe, meinen Platz in dieser Welt zu beanspruchen. Jedes Mal, wenn mir ein Zauber, Trank vor allen anderen gelungen ist, hast du mich deine Verachtung spüren lassen. Du, der reinblütige Zauberer, konntest es nicht verkraften, dass ich, eine Muggelgeborene, immer den Platz der Jahrgangsbesten vor dir besetzte. Und ich, ich habe dich mit jeder Faser meines kindlichen Herzens gehasst und gedacht, ich könnte dir keine einzige Demütigung jemals verzeihen.

Als wir älter wurden, flauten die wild gewordenen Emotionen ab, wie ein Sturm, der zu einer kräftigen Brise wird. Gemocht haben wir uns nicht, das Leben haben wir uns auch weiterhin schwer gemacht, aber die alte Feindschaft aus Kindertagen schien uns nicht mehr wichtig genug, um sie noch weiterhin mit derselben Intensität zu hegen und zu pflegen. Wir gingen uns aus dem Weg, ignorierten uns, so gut es ging, ließen die kindischen Kränkungen sein.

Irgendwann empfanden wir so etwas wie Respekt für einander. An unserer Einstellung zu einander änderte dies nichts. Wir waren keine Freunde, sondern Schulkollegen, die das Potential des anderen schätzten. Ich war gut in Zaubersprüchen, du in Zaubertränken. Wir empfanden Bewunderung für das Wissen des anderen. Und als Slughorn uns gemeinsam ein Projekt zuteilte, mussten wir die Gräben zwischen uns überbrücken und die alte Abneigung ruhen lassen.

Ich lernte dich von einer völlig anderen Seite kennen. Du warst nicht mehr der eingebildete, vorlaute, reiche, verwöhnte Bengel, der du warst, als ich dich kennen gelernt habe, du bist älter geworden, erwachsener, ernster. Die Sorglosigkeit und Unachtsamkeit waren verschwunden. Du warst bereit, Verantwortung für deine Taten zu übernehmen, die Konsequenzen zu tragen und du hast dich gegen deinen Vater gestellt, die alten Vorurteile, die man dir von klein auf eingebläut hatte, sein lassen und bist mir mit Achtung begegnet, hast mich als Menschen wahrgenommen.

Und schließlich wurde eine sonderbare Freundschaft daraus, die anfing mit gemeinsamen Lerneinheiten in der Bibliothek, weiterging mit endlosen Diskussionen über alte Bücher und schließlich zu einem festen Bestandteil meines Lebens wurde. Keiner von uns hat versucht, zu verstehen, was da zwischen uns geschah, wir schwiegen und genossen den Moment, ohne uns um das zu kümmern, was die anderen dachten. Es war in unserem letzten Jahr in Hogwarts, dass wir die Nähe des anderen suchten und lieber Zeit miteinander verbachten, als in unseren Gemeinschaftsräumen zu sitzen. Wir haben nächtelang geredet, gemeinsam gelacht und gemeinsam das Schweigen genossen. Wir verstanden einander ohne Worte. Manchmal genügte ein Blick von dir und ich wusste, was du gerade dachtest.

Diese Freundschaft haben wir auch nach Ende unserer Zeit in Hogwarts weitergeführt und gepflegt. Manchmal vergingen Monate, in denen wir uns nicht sahen, keine Briefe schrieben, keinen Kontakt hatten. Doch jedes Mal, wenn wir uns wieder trafen, war es, als sei kein Tag vergangen und es entwickelte sich langsam ein Gefühl der tiefen Zuneigung. Du wurdest mir immer wichtiger in meinem Leben. Du warst für mich da, wenn ich lachte, du warst für mich da, wenn ich weinte. Wenn wieder eine meiner hoffnungslos desaströsen Beziehungen in die Brüche ging, hast du die Scherben aufgekehrt und mich in den Arm genommen, bis ich in Tränen aufgelöst an deiner Schulter eingeschlafen war. Wenn keiner an mich glaubte, hast du dich hinter mich gestellt und mich in meinem Entschluss bestärkt.

Du bist zu der Person in meinem Leben geworden, auf die ich mich immer verlassen kann. Und genau darauf kommt es doch an, oder? In dir habe ich meinen Seelenverwandten gefunden. Du verstehst mich ohne Worte, bei dir kann ich die sein, die ich bin, ohne mich hinter der Fassade der perfekten Frau zu verstecken, bei dir muss ich mich nicht verstellen, um deine Liebe und Zuneigung zu bekommen, denn die hast du mir doch schon vor so langer Zeit gegeben. Die Dinge zwischen uns sind einfach, nicht kompliziert und verfahren. Bei dir muss ich mein wahres Gesicht nicht unter einer Tonne Schminke verstecken, damit du mir Beachtung schenkst und mich wahrnimmst. Bei dir kann ich mich fallen lassen, ohne die Angst, deswegen verlassen zu werden. Du kennst mich doch bereits in und auswendig, kennst mich in all meiner Kompliziertheit, all meiner Liebenswürdigkeit, kennst alle meine nervigen kleinen Angewohnheiten. Und trotzdem wirst du deine Gefühle für mich nicht verlieren.

Wir haben die Liebe anfangs gar nicht bemerkt, sie war uns nicht bewusst. Jeder von uns hat immer noch nach seinem Seelenverwandten gesucht, dem Menschen, mit dem wir den Rest unseres Lebens verbringen wollten und wir haben lange gebraucht, zu erkennen, dass wir ihn doch schon längst in uns gefunden hatten. Unsere Freundschaft war uns heilig, wir wollten sie um keinen Preis der Welt verlieren, sie uns durch nichts zerstören lassen. Und wir hatten Angst, dass die Dinge zwischen uns komplizierter werden könnten, wenn wir die Liebe zuließen. Dass die Liebe diese tiefe Zuneigung und wertvolle Freundschaft, auf die wir uns mittlerweile verlassen konnten, kaputt macht. Doch wir haben uns getäuscht. Ich wusste schon lange tief in meinem Innneren, dass du der Mann bist, mit dem ich bis ans Ende meines Lebens glücklich sein könnte. Und der mit mir bis ans Ende seines Lebens glücklich sein könnte. Keine Liebesgeschichte mit großen Dramen, denn das wollte keiner von uns. Dramen hatten wir bereits genug erlebt, genug Herzschmerz, jetzt war die Zeit gekommen für unser eigenes Happyend, für unser Glück, für unser kleines Heim mit drei Kindern und einem Hund. Glückliche Familienidylle, keine Romeo und Julia- Geschichte. Einfach ankommen und gemeinsam Frieden finden. Mit dem Menschen, den man ohne Worte versteht und dem man blind vertraut, ohne die Angst, enttäuscht zu werden. Der Abend, an dem du mich zum ersten Mal geküsst hast, mir in die Augen gesehen hast und mir ruhig und ohne große Worte zu brauchen „Ich liebe dich." gesagt hast, als ob es das Selbstverständlichste der Welt sei, hat mein Leben verändert. Da sah ich es klar und deutlich vor Augen. Du gehörst zu mir und ich gehöre zu dir. „Ich liebe dich." Drei einfache Worte, die so ehrlich und wahr sind. Ein halbes Jahr später haben wir geheiratet, ohne Pomp und Gloria, in aller Stille. Der Funken, der an jenem Abend übergesprungen ist, hat ein Feuer entfacht, das nach wie vor kraftvoll und stetig lodert, ohne zu verlöschen. Wir sind Seelenverwandte. Wir haben unsere Zeit gebraucht, dies zu erkennen. Und als wir es erkannt haben, haben wir das einzig Richtige getan. Wir haben zusammen den Sprung gewagt und viel mehr gefunden, als wir uns jemals zu hoffen gewagt haben. An jenem Abend haben wir alles riskiert und noch mehr gewonnen. Manchmal lohnt es sich, über den eigenen Schatten zu springen und alles auf seine Karte zu setzen. Man muss nur den Mut haben, das Risiko einzugehen. Und dann wird man mit mehr belohnt, als man es sich jemals erträumt hat.

Reviews?


End file.
